


One summer's end

by EscapedMinds



Series: Love Across Time & Space [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Character Death Fix, Gay, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original character, who is a time & world traveler, goes between different stories to fix them. So essentially a time traveling cupid kind of deal, the person is genderless but can appear more like the other on whim. This time the character goes to change the ending to the classic book "Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One summer's end

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the characters or plots of the beloved F. Scott Fitzgerald book “Great Gatsby,” and if you haven’t read it yet it would help greatly if you do for this story and just because it’s a good light read. 
> 
> Now that’s said I’ve had this idea of a character who could travel between different stories and tweak or save characters who I believe were in love, could’ve been in love, or should’ve been in love. This story starts off with said character who has already visited the world of the movie “Alexander” before. Unfortunately due to writers block I decided to write that after this. I’m not a great writer and this is my first time writing fanfiction so please don’t criticize me too hard. Also I plan on continuing to make this a long multifandom piece, oh and before I let you go to read it (sorry XP) I just wanted to let you know I didn’t have the intention of making this read like a dr who or any other famous time traveling story.

On a beautiful day nearing the end of summer Gatsby was drifting in his pool. Anyone who’s met the eccentric Gatsby would tell you that the man has become merely an empty shell of his former self. Broken from the event of Daisy having confessed that she had loved Tom, and distraught from the accident. He waited for the phone call from her or Wolfsheim, although he knew no one would in fact call him.

As Gatsby let out a sigh, a strange wind blew in knocking himself out of his thoughts. A strange but calm voice could be heard. “You sit in your pool all sorry for yourself, but why?” A tall man dressed in a fine double breasted suit can be seen sitting at the nearest table sipping tea. “..Then again if I wasted my life pining over an imbecile like her, I’d feel quite dissatisfied with my life as well.”

Gatsby lifts his head up towards the man’s direction and if he had more strength in him he would be glaring. “Who are you and what do you think, you know of me?!” He couldn’t restrain from sounding agitated.“Well Mr. Gatsby, or should I call you Jay? I know everything and nothing at the same time. For instance I know why you do the things you do, trying to win back something that was never going to happen to begin with. Do you honestly believe that if you were rich or hadn’t left for the war, that Daisy would marry you?” 

Gatsby now slightly taken aback mumbles, “She would.” The man smirks and sips before promptly speaking again. “And that’s where you are wrong my friend, she would have married you for your money. In the end you could say she never loved you, oh sure maybe before you went off to war. Or she was naive and thought she knew what love was.” 

Jay climbs back into his broken self and the air is silent. “You see Jay, you still hold onto this image of her being this faithful woman, which I can’t fathom why considering she never waited for you to begin with. But this is the 1920s after all, women didn’t have any other choice really but to get married. It’s not until about the 1960s or 70’s that women had more freedom.” 

Without missing a word Jay looks to the man in question with a confused but still sullen look. “What are you talking about?” The man places his cup down and leaps up from his seat with one swift movement. He then proceeds to bow. “Ah yes I forgot to mention I am known as _the writer_ and I am a time and world traveler. I’ve seen many things from pyramids being built to cars that can fly.” Gatsby not certain whether to trust the man or to think he’s mad decides against saying anything at all. “Anyway enough about me, back to the task at hand I am here for one reason, to fix things straight.”

In that moment Wilson appears in front of the pool with a gun shaking in his hands. He nudges forward slightly and unsure of who to shoot, he points the gun at both Jay and the writer. Both of which show their hands up in fear of tipping the man over the edge.

“Wilson my name is _the writer_ , I realize you are distraught at the moment but if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to you.” Wilson points the gun towards the writer. “But first you have to put the gun down. We are both here to talk reasonably, but to break the ice I want you to know that Gatsy didn’t kill your wife.”

Wilson was confused but he reluctantly places his gun on the ground. “Good now if you could sit down here, and Gatsby if you’d like to join or stay in the pool either works.” “Now Wilson as I said earlier Gastby wasn’t the one who killed Myrtle, but it was in fact Daisy Buchannan.”

If Wilson was confused before he has gotten more confused still. Jay wades through the water towards the end of the pool to join the others. “Why would you tell him, I was protecting her from anyone knowing!” He practically launches himself out of the pool and rushes towards where the others were sitting.

“Jay it must be told! This whole mess has to be resolved!” Gatsby grabs a hold of the writer by his collar. “NO! Then everything would be ruined I did this all for her!”

At that moment Nick shows his face. Wilson was the first to notice him. “Mr. Carraway!” Everyone including the writer, who was now lifted off of his feet an inch was looking at the direction of the newcomer.

“Nick I told you to stay back until I got things squared away with these two.” “But sir, I heard a commotion, and….I overheard your conversation.” With that Gatsby relaxes his hold on the writer and puts him down.

“Gatsby?”…”Yes old sport?” “Why is everything you do for Daisy?” Gatsby, shocked from his blunt question becomes silent. “Because I love her.” At that moment when Nick looked about to turn tail and run, the writer out of nowhere punches Gatsby’s face.

“And this is why I came!” “You don’t even know what’s going on around you, you’re so damn blind!” “I had planned to have us all sit down and talk this all through but yet again one of my plans has failed.” “Well since no one seems to share I will lay all of the cards out on the table for all of you to see and do with what you will!”

The silence after thickens and Jay is nursing his face. “Anyway so I shall start from the beginning, not all of it will be easy to swallow or understand but it is in fact the truth. First off Tom and Daisy Buchannan are related to Nick here, and Tom was cheating on his wife with Mrtyle.”

“You’re lying, she’d never!” Wilson makes to get up and run towards his gun but the writer stops him from leaving his seat. “Wilson I’m sorry but this is true, Tom had bought her a puppy and an apartment and probably other countless presents.” Wilson begins to sob, “..but why would she do that to me?” “I’m afraid that is something I don’t have the answer to. I’m sorry Wilson but you have to hear the whole story, maybe it might bring you some closure.” Wilson stops sobbing and motions for the writer to continue. “Anyway Gatsby here, has been trying to get Daisy to leave Tom to come to him on her own volition he threw parties after parties. But to no avail, which is where Nick comes in. You see Wilson, Nick is Daisy’s cousin so Gatsby learns of that and uses Nick’s friendship as a way to get to daisy.” The writer pauses to glare at Gatsby. “Very ungentlemen like I must say, but I digress. So Daisy and Gatsby begin to have an affair of their own, and there was a big row and she decided to drive that day. You see Wilson she knew about Tom’s affair, I’m not sure if it was with intention or truly by accident that Daisy had run her over.” With that said all eyes immediately raced towards the writer’s.

“Are you accusing Daisy of murder!?” Gatsby nearly snarled at the writer. “I’m not accusing her, I am simply stating what happened!” The writer looks over to Wilson in sympathy as he notices that Wilson hasn’t moved an inch since he began.

“Wilson I’m terribly sorry you had to learn of this, I know you loved her and she loved you. You should go home and rest.” Without a word he helps Wilson up and motions him towards the house and tells the butler to see him out.

* * *

 

“It’s a right mess all of this.” The writer says as he walks back towards where Jay and Nick were awkwardly standing. “You two, what am I going to do with you both? If you two haven’t figured it out by now then it’s not only Gatsby that’s blind but you as well Nick.” With a sigh of exhaustion and slight desperation the writer walks towards them. “Nick, you love him, and he’s too caught up with Daisy to even realize you exist. And Jay, if you were to get your head out of your damn ass you would realize that you were going for the wrong cousin this whole time!”

Nick looks up at the writer in fright “I am not queer.” A moment passes before anyone speaks up, then a faint voice can be heard. “You love me?” Nick unsure of how to answer looks at the writer and he gestures for him to speak. “I..I have for a long while now.”

With a loud clap both Nick and Jay stumble out of their quiet trance to glance at the writer. “Ah, now that is done.” The writer looks down at his watch to find that his time is almost up. “Sorry to break the moment you two but I must leave soon, but just like everyone else I will offer you two choices.”

“Choices for what?” “Choices that will determine how to proceed from here. If you do choose to want to live a life together there is the option of living here hiding from prying eyes, or to come back with me to my time.”

Nick, without any prior knowledge to the writer being a time traveler asks “Your time?” Then Jay’s clear voice can be heard, “what time is that?” “I come from the year 2015, and in this year it has become legal to marry the person of the same sex in all of the states in America. Neat isn’t it, to marry whomever you love? So, what will you choose? Now although I don’t like to influence people, I also always give advice. I’d say you two should come back to my time because neither of you have anything here for you anymore, and also something absolutely terrible and irreversible happens in the next 10 years or so. So avoiding that would be nice.”

“What will happen?” “I can’t tell you unless you come back with me and it becomes the past. I’ll leave you to it to decide but I must leave in the next five minutes, so I’m sorry but you both will have to decide soon. Oh also if you have any fear of adjusting to the future you could also call me, I’d be glad to help and explain everything. I hope that aids in your decision making.” With that said the time traveler goes back into the house to question the butler if he could indulge himself with more tea.

“So, you’ve loved me this whole time, I imagine seeing me with Daisy was hard on you.” “It was…” Both unsure of how to continue until Jay dawns his charismatic smile and asks “ So what do you say old sport, would you like to go on adventure of a lifetime with me?” And just like every other time with that smile Nick couldn’t refuse him anything and replied “Yes.”

 

 

        


End file.
